what if
by Anyhoodle77
Summary: what if dracula actually bit anna at the masqurade ball? chapter 17 up FINNALY!
1. the start

1

New story! I hope you like it.

Summary: what if Dracula actually bit Anna before Van Helsing got to her, which would change the whole story's ending! Let's see what happens. (Note: in the beginning of this story I might have to tell part of the movie, so it might start out a little slow, so their might be some spoilers for the people who haven't seen the movie yet, and anotherthing, i know the map is in the armory, but it will be easier if its in the library ok, sorry for the inconvenience)

Disclaimer: I don't own it; any of it, so don't sue me for it, any of it.

Anna glided along the floor in the arms of Count. She felt as if she were in a dream, she was watching herself dance but could not control herself, but the hard kiss he gave her woke her up from this so called dream. The interesting thing about dancing with him was apart of her wanted to pull away and run but the other part desired him, wanted his attention. She hated this feeling, feeling helpless, felling as if she were a puppet and he was pulling his strings. "_I'm sorry Velkan, if I fail."_

"One bite is all it takes". He trailed a finger across her shoulder that made her shiver. As he dipped her she looked to her right to see in the large portrait mirror, only her reflection, it looked as she were dancing with herself it scared her to think that if he had his way with her that's what would become of her, the last Valerious would become the creature her family had hunted all these years, "_no"_ she thought as he spun her around again, and started kissing her neck _"I will not let this happen I will..."_ But the sharp pinch of his fangs piercing her skin broke her out of her thoughts. She let out a sharp gasp as her knees started give way, weaker and weaker she got as he drained the life out of her, before she even had the chance to close her eyes she was in the air.

Van Helsing held Anna by her waist as he swung through air toward the balcony where Carl stood waiting to run for his life. The back of his mind was screaming to check if Anna was alright, the werewolf venom in his veins told his sense of smell that blood had been shed, and it was close. But the thing that worried him was that Anna seemed a little out of it, and she wasn't really holding on either. When he reached the balcony and let go of Anna, who stumbled and leaned against the wall. He ran over to her to snap her out of whatever kind of trance Dracula had put her in. "Anna. Anna, are you alright? Anna." A sudden relief ran over him as her eyes fluttered open and started tearing off the jewelry that she was wearing. Then he grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her along then hall, with Carl not far behind. They ran until they reached a large room and Van Helsing quickly looked the great doors. "Carl you and Anna stay here while I'll try to find a way out alright?" he told the friar who quickly nodded. Van Helsing went through a random door and Carl went through another. While Anna leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

Anna couldn't really comprehend what was actually going on though she was awake and not under Dracula's influence she still felt as if she were floating. Her neck itched , and she felt tired, she knew that he had bitten her but she didn't want to believe it, like when velkan bit Van Helsing he also didn't want to believe it either. She reached to scratch her neck to find that scratching it made it worse, now it burned, her glove suddenly felt warm and wet. She glanced at her hand to see that the wound on her neck was now bleeding and her blood had soaked into her white satin glove. She feverishly stared at blood soaked palm for a couple seconds trying to comprehend what was going on, that is this really happening, and did she really get bit? "No" she whispered aloud shaking her head. She pulled off her gloves and pressed one against her bleeding neck. But she quickly pulled it away when Van Helsing and Carl barged through the door and ran over to her. Van Helsing grabbed her by her arm and dragged her through the great door he had come out of. "Where are we going now?" she asked tiredly.

"Through _that_ window" Van Helsing and Carl said at the same time pointing at the window. At that they burst thorough the large stained glass window into a huge river. The water woke Anna up instantly. The cold water washed off most of the blood that was running down her shoulder. Then a loud bellowing sound echoed through their surroundings. It was the Frankenstein monster. He was struggling to get free. Egor mercilessly called out "say goodbye to your friends now, you are going where only the master and the devil know. I will see you soon princess." His cruel laugh mixed with Frankenstein's cry as they sailed down the stream into the fog.

"We need another plan, we need to find that door" Van Helsing said with a mix of determination and frustration. "We have to rescue him".

"About that" the friar said nervously, as van Helsing turned to face him. "I contacted Rome, and they said even if Dracula is dead you still have to destroy the monster."

"But he isn't evil!" he yelled angrily that made Anna, Carl even himself flinch.

"But he also isn't human" he sad a little scared but mostly sad. That thought made Anna's heart skip a beat. What if she was really turning into a vampire? They would have to kill her too. Then out of impulse of frustration, Van Helsing grabbed Carl by the shoulders and pressed him against the gate.

"Did they tell you how to kill me, huh, did they?" his eyes narrowing.

"N...no" he stuttered. All three of them knew that it was the werewolf venom making him overreact. Anna swam and pushed between them to get them apart. Then spontaneously van Helsing grabbed Anna by the neck and pressed her against the gate.

"If you wouldn't have set your brother free," he pressed harder she cringed in pain. "He wouldn't have bitten me and we wouldn't have had to come for you, and we wouldn't have lost him!" he yelled, with Anna desperately trying to pull his hands of her neck. It was enough that Dracula had bitten her but now he was going to choke her to death. Soon enough her hands started to weaken and her eyes started to close, her face was starting to turn blue. When he finally realized what he was doing he loosened his grip, but something was wrong his hand felt wet and new that it want the rain. He let her neck go and she gasped for breath. He stared at his hand; it was blood, her blood. Her precious valerious blood. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her neck two little bleeding puncture holes. He cupped her face with his hand and said calmly "he bit you, didn't he?" Her head dropped but he asked again "didn't he?" she nodded. He let her go and hit the gate in frustration. "We have to get back to the house."

Nobody spoke a word on the way back to the house; awkwardly they trudged through the rain toward the village. They arrived at the house and entered the library. Automatically Carl when to the desk where he was reading the night Dracula's children were awakened. Van Helsing quietly followed and leaned on the desk as Carl explained to him something about Dracula's past, while Anna silently watched.

Then a sudden strike of pain hit Anna's head, like she was it hard with something. She cringed and put a hand to her head. The pain subsided and she relaxed. Suddenly felt as if she couldn't breath. She gave a sharp gasp that got Van Helsing's attention. Anna desperately tried to breath but it felt as if something was choking her, she staggered toward the wall and leaned, almost slammed herself against the wall and started coughing. Van Helsing ran toward Anna and trued to figure out what was happening to her. Then the pain in her head returned but worse. She clutched the sides of her head, leaning against the wall, she slid to the floor still clutching her head, breathing turned into hyperventilating and she started to shiver. Van Helsing kneeled down and touched her shoulder; her temperature was hot to the touch. With his werewolf senses he knew something was terribly, terribly wrong. The beating of her heart filled her and van helsing's ears. It was beating very, very fast. He gripped her arm and helped her to her feet he caught her when her knees gave way so he picked her up, in an attempt to carry her to her room but something stopped him dead in his tracks she stopped hyperventilating, she had sort of relaxed, but not in the way he had hoped. Her heart started to beat slower than it was supposed to he could hear her heart, it was stopping. Panic hit him when he figured out what was happen to her, she was dieing. He just looked at her when her body went limp, though she is still breathing; the sound of her heart had stopped. She was dieing.


	2. the dream

Hello! Me again I'm glad the story so far, it's not much but I'm working on ok? Let's go!

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me for it.

Note: the words in _italics_ are thoughts and stuff ok?

_It was dark. Anna wondered through the silent abyss, though she wasn't scared just confused. She didn't know why she was here or how she got here but she felt drawn to the place, like she belonged there. She aimlessly wandered through the dark until she hit some sort of a wall no it was mirror. Suddenly one by one the torches lit and she found that she was in the ballroom once again, in front of the great mirror. She touched the mirrors surface; it was cold, ice cold, snow cold._

_She studied her reflection. "Everything looks normal" she thought, slowly turning around to look over her whole self. She touched the side of her neck and a sharp pain shot through her body. She winced and looked at her hand. There was a small amount of her blood smeared on the tips of her fingers, but something was odd about it, it felt cold. The in domino fashion the torches blew out, and again it was dark. Then a light laugh echoed through empty ball room. She frantically looked around; trying to find who the laugh belonged to. Someone grabbed her from behind and clamped an iron grip over her mouth preventing her from screaming aloud._

_A cold breath blew across her cheek and a demure female voice whispered into her ear. "How the tables have turned princess." she purred. It was Aleera. "The hunter has become the hunted." She giggled coldly. _"_What?" She thought. The cold hand let her mouth go slowly. "Look" she grabbed Anna's shoulders and turned her towards the large mirror. Two of the torches that were closest to them and the light illuminated the mirror's shiny surface. Because Aleera's reflection could not be seen she stood alone, and the sight in the mirror stunned her. Her reflection was transparent but the image was clear enough to see that she was different; she looked like the creature she hated all her life, a vampire. Her hair was longer, her skin was pale, and her eyes looked as if they had an electric blue tint._

_Then her reflection started to disappear slowly. "No!" she yelled running up the mirror and pounded on the shiny surface. Everything was lost to Dracula, generations of family, her brother, Van Helsing, now he had her. She pounded harder on the mirror as Aleera's ruthless laugh echoed through the vacant room. Then suddenly she was on the other side, she had fallen through the surface somehow. It was dark there too and cold. She stood in the cold for a little bit, it didn't bother her, the cold in fact she enjoyed its bite. _

_The next thing she new Dracula was standing in front of her, he beckoned her with his hands, but she stood her ground. "Why do you resist me so?" he asked with his arm outstreched, welcoming her into his embrace. "Come to me. Do not fear me, not anymore." He said calmly. Her mind was screaming to run but the next thing she knew she was purring at his side, clinging to him admiringly, already she was one of his brides. He bent down and kissed shoulder, then sank his long fangs into her neck._

Anna's eyes instantly snapped open. With a gasp she sat up quickly and looked around. She was in her room, on her bed and still she felt hot and her eyes burned. She glanced at her window, it was still raining, and it was still dark. She either slept the whole day through or she hadn't been asleep for long. "Was it just a dream?" She asked her self. She was clad in the red satin ball gown Dracula had dressed her in the night before. She looked herself over. She touched her neck and the same pain shot through her body and gave her the same reaction she cringed. "Oh no." she said aloud. She got of her bed and walked toward the mirror hanging against the wall. She looked normal except for the two small holes on her neck. For a long second she her eyes transfixed on the puncture wounds on her neck. "Oh my god, I am losing myself to them." She deliriously dropped to her knees, her wet gown puffed out as her feverish body hit the floor, and she hysterically cried, mourning the slow death of herself.

Van Helsing sat in the library in a chair by the window. He stared down at the sleeping town, the rain pouring down and beating against the window. What was he going to do? He and Anna were both slowly becoming what they each had both passionately hunted for the past days he had been here. And Anna, what would become of her, if he even managed to kill Dracula it was a possibility she would die along with him. He sadly put his face in his hands. While Carl sat behind a desk and read up on vampire facts. Suddenly he spoke up. "Van Helsing." Van Helsing looked up.

"What?" he said looking up. Carl could see the worry in his eyes and that worried him, Van Helsing always thought of a plan, and now he was as lost as he was.

"It says here that the first symptom of vampirism is sleepwalking." He said reluctantly.

"And?" he said a mix of frustration and curiosity.

"If you really want to keep Anna from trying to find Dracula herself, you have to keep her from getting loose when she starts to sleep walk. You might want to go check on her she has slept through the whole day." He said inquisitively.

"You want me to see if she is still in her room?" he asked tiered. Carl nodded.

Van Helsing got up from his chair and silently walked out of the library. He stopped short at her door from the sound of crying. He slowly opened the door and it revealed Anna on the floor in her wet gown, feverishly crying. She looked like she had been crying for a while because she sounded really tired. He stood and leaned against the door way watching her cry through the crack of the door. He felt like crying also, but he couldn't he had to stay strong he had to stay the leader. He had to think of a plan. But first e had to protect Anna. And keep her away from Dracula.


	3. it starts

Well well, I see so far you guys like the story, I'm very happy. Ok here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't sue me for it.

Note: I'm sorry if it's a little short, the next one will be a little longer, promise.

Van Helsing had leaned against the wall next to the door and watched Anna cry for a while now. She still sat on the floor in her damp gown, and her crying had slowed from hysterical sobbing to gentle weeping, once in a while whispering apologies to the atmosphere around her, probably to her family she though she had failed. It broke his heart to see some one so strong and beautiful so scared and helpless when she wasn't really. And what would become of him? He was slowly changing into a vicious monster as well, he couldn't put off the transformation once it happened, he would uncontrollably kill innocent people, and so would she. He thought about it long and hard, and then the pain started, horribly excruciating. It felt as if his bones were rearranging, cracking and bending. Then his eyes felt as if they were fogging over but that lifted fairly quickly. The fit passed painfully slow. He slumped against the wall, catching his breath. Not noticing that his tantrum had caused the door to slowly creak open.

Anna sat in a heap on the floor; her weeping had made her tired and more delirious than she was before. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself "sooner or later I'm going to kill an innocent person." The thought of that terrified her. There goes her future of protecting the village; she was becoming the creature that she had protected them from all these years. "And so will Van Helsing." At the thought of Van Helsing, the door creaked open a little. Startled, she turned her head towards the door she saw a silhouette hovering in the doorway. "Van Helsing" she mouthed but no words escaped her lips.

He cautiously pushed the door ajar and took one slow step inside. He watched her as she embarrassingly wiped the tears from her face. The only time he had really seen her cry was when she first realized that her brother was a werewolf. All this was happening too fast, for the both of them. None of them spoke. He didn't know what to say, and neither did she. And for a while there was an awkward silence.

Anna tried to get up from her place on the floor, she tried to get on her feet but a sudden tiredness washed over her and fell back down on the floor again. Tired and frustrated she started to sob again. This time she didn't understand why she was crying. All she could understand was that she was now immortally damned, confused, delirious and tired. She didn't care if Van Helsing saw her cry; it would probably be the last time she would show her human emotion, which thought made her cry harder.

To see Anna like this confused Van Helsing even more. Her failed attempt to get back on her feet bothered him. She was usually so strong and calm but to see her so scared and confused worried him. "We'll figure something out." He finally said in a low voice, he lowered his head the brim of his hat covering the worry in his eyes. Those words stopped her crying. She looked up at him with her tear stained face and stared at him with an unsure look. Then she took a deep shaky breath, trying to pull herself together.

Anna tried calm herself once again, she another deep breath and prepared to respond to what van Helsing had just said to her, but when she opened her mouth all that came out was the beginning of another round of sobbing. She covered her face to hide her embarrassment. She never usually cried this much and she didn't understand why. She took in a sharp breath and finally spoke. "How can you be so sure it will all work out in the end?" she spoke over crying. "We are both turning into monsters! And there is nothing you or me or anybody can do about it!" almost crying and yelling at the same time. She couldn't take this anymore, she hated felling helpless. She grabbed hold to her bed post and with all her strength forced herself to her feet. She stepped forward. "Even if you manage to get cure for werewolf curse" she took a step forward towards a very startled Van Helsing. She felt a wave of anger come over her out of nowhere "what will become of me? Will you kill me once you kill Dracula? Why don't you just kill me now? Get it over with?" the last sentence she spoke even shocked her. Her voice sounded strongly familiar.

Van Helsing stared at Anna in shock; she had never spoken to him in that tone of voice to him before. _"Maybe she is just delirious"_ he thought to him self. But the next thing she did made his blood run cold. An almost evil but calm smirk came upon her face and she took another step closer. "Or maybe you don't want to kill me, for another reason..." She purred. He instantly knew who she sounded like, she sounded exactly like Aleera. That's what scared him the most, but what happened next stole the show. Her eyes slowly tinted to what he thought was a light blue, the as her smile grew so did her teeth, they grew longer and her eyes started to glow a florescent electric blue.

Anna felt great, she was in control, and she loved the control. For once she was the stronger one. Then a sudden wave of tiredness washed over her like all the strength left her body in one move. Van Helsing watched as Anna struggled to keep her eyes open. Anna's electric blue eyes finally closed and van Helsing caught her when her knees gave way. He picked her up and laid her down on her bed again. "It's already starting" her took her limp hand in his. "just what ever you dream, stay away from Dracula, Anna, please stay away from him." He pleaded, even if Anna was vampire, he still had to protect her, that was still his job, and stating now, it would always be. "please."


	4. sleepwalking

Ok me again, I know lets less talk more story so here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't it so don't sue me for it.

Dracula leaned against the railing of the balcony that looked over the sleepy little town. He hated the anticipation and he hated being patient, he had been patient for too long, recently days felt like years. And he hated wasting time. He wrestled with the idea of forcing along the project, make it happen earlier than it was supposed to, but he would get the same excuse Frankenstein and Igor would say "Rome wasn't built in a day." But that thought was interrupted by two gentle hands wrapping around his arm. Aleera rested her head on his shoulder. "What troubles you so, my master?" she calmly asked, playing with the collar on his jacket. "If it's the princess you desire, I shall retrieve her for you." She said with the slightest trace of jealousy in her calm voice.

"No, do not fret about finding the princess, my pet, I assure you she will find us, one way or another." He said his voice dripping with overconfidence. He could feel her transformation beginning, just as the same way he felt his other brides' transformations, among other things.

"Ah yes, the sleep walking, though master, can you be sure she will find the door? Her father couldn't." she asked reluctantly, she too could feel Anna's transformation. She wasn't too excited to share her master with anyone else, especially Valerious brat.

"Don't worry about that either, leave the princess's dreams to me." He assured her curling his figures in her long red hair, which pleased Aleera very much. That was interesting to him; Aleera seemed to value his attention the more than the other two did, maybe it was because he had turned her first and she had been with him longest, he admired her for that. He peered into her unusually colored eyes. "Leave it all to me."

_Anna wondered through the snow, she assumed that she was in the forest beyond the village_. _But something was different about the forest today, though the snow was deep and abundant; it wasn't cold, not at all. "Why am I here again"_ _she whispered to herself as she bent down and scooped a hand full of the snow. She rubbed the slush between her bare hands and still felt nothing, something wasn't right. She wandered farther, and the next thing she new she found in the clearing were velkan had set the trap for the werewolf, the day he supposedly died. She wrapped her arms around herself, and hugged herself as the memories of that tragic day came flooding back. Suddenly she heard a sharp cracking sound of something breaking. She frantically looked around, searching for what caused the sound. The sound of heavy breathing echoed through the forest then suddenly stopped leaving a deafening silence. The quiet sound of her breathing was the only sound that could be heard. She didn't move an inch. Then the beating of her heart rang in her ears as she waited for what was watching her to show itself. Then she took a small step forward and a large ferocious werewolf burst out of the bushes breaking the silence._

_And Anna was off._

Van Helsing opened his eyes groggily. He had stayed with Anna to make sure that if she sleepwalked she would stay in the house. He must have fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes and instantly he noticed something different, Anna wasn't there. He got to his feet. "Anna?" he whispered to himself at first, and then he started to call out. "Anna? Anna!" he quickly ran out of the room and down the hall, he needed to stop her, from leavening and going to him. "Anna!"

_Anna ran and locked herself in the first building she could find. Conveniently the house was empty. She leaned against the door to catch her breath when she noticed that she wasn't alone. She silently stood there for a while when she figured out who it was, it was velkan. _

"_Velkan?" she whispered she took a step closer, "velkan." He looked up and started to walk away into another room, she followed him curiously up the stairs into another room and then he seemed to disappear. She looked around confused she called out to him again "velkan? Are you here?" she said almost at the point of crying when her herd his voice._

"_Anna." his voice seemed to come out of nowhere. She looked around for a second then found it was coming from another mirror. She cautiously walked over to the hanging mirror and saw that an image of velkan's face floated in the mirror._

"_Velkan, what are you doing here?" she asked, she was very, very confused. _

"_There's a way." He said fairly fast._

"_What?" she asked again._

"_There is a way, just say them and the door will open. Say them." He said with a microscopic bit of demand._

"_Say what?" she asked, it was so unclear what did she have to say?_

"_Deum lacessat ac inaum imbeat aperiri" he said hastily._

"_What?" _

"_Just say it" he demanded. _

"_Deum lacessat ac inaum imbeat aperiri" she repeated reluctantly._

"_Yes say it again" he said in a pleased voice._

Van Helsing searched almost the whole house until her got to the library he found her standing in front of the large map. He started to relax, but his sigh of relief was caught in his throat when he saw what she was doing. She was staring at the painting mumbling something that sounded like Latin. When he could finally make out what she was saying, it sounded strangely familiar. He remembered what the cardinal had given him before he left for Transylvania. He repeated the words to himself "Deum lacessat ac inaum imbeat aperiri."

Then he realized what he thought it meant _"in the name of god open this door."_ He thought to himself. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder, and it sounded like she hissed at him.

"Don't touch me." She whispered evilly. She turned around staring at him with her electric blue eyes.

"Anna, wake up." He said calmly. She just stared at him. "Anna. Listen to me, wake up!" he commanded. She hissed at him.

"Don't touch me I said!" She commanded strongly, and with inhuman strength broke his grip from her shoulders. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, and she quickly snapped out of her trance. "What? why are you shaking me?" then she went quited s she noticed that she was in the library. She looked around the room obviously clueless on what had just happened. Then she looked at him. "How did I get here?" she asked confused.

"You were sleepwalking." He said calmly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked sternly.

"Dracula is trying to get you to come to him." He said looking strait into her eyes. "You need to stay away from him ok please." He told her.

He hugged her to himself. "I'll try" she said into his chest. He held her tighter, he felt like if if he let her go he was afraid would lose her forever. She needed to stay in control of herself, no matter how hard it was.


	5. options

Hi, I'm glad you guys like my story, I know the chapters are short but I'm working on it. Okily dokely lets continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me for it.

Dracula impatiently paced through the laboratory, as lightening and thunder busied the night sky. He had taken care of the princess's dreams, now all that was left was prepare the monster for the machine. "This is taking too long, Igor! Did you hear me?" his voice echoing through the lofty laboratory. Igor came limping into his view.

"Yes master, I have, but precious things take time, you do know that ..." he was quickly cut off by Dracula's irritated voice.

"THEN GET BACK TO WORK!" his bellowing voice reverberated through the room, making it feel like the whole laboratory shook.

"Yes master right away." He said with a hint of fright in his voice as he got back to work. Dracula also liked to watch him pretend that he was brave. He knew that he could kill Igor at anytime he chose, but he needed someone to do his work. His impatience was interrupted when he heard the monster's voice echo loudly, that sound made him smile. It was only just a matter of time.

Carl stood in front of the large map on the wall. "So it was Latin she was speaking?" he asked as he studied the painting.

"Yes, and she kept repeating it like it was some kind of magic pass word." Van Helsing said as he walked up to the wall and stood behind the friar.

"Do you remember the exact words she was repeating?" he asked inspecting the wall closer.

"No" he singed and leaned against the wall. He honestly couldn't remember what she had said the night before, he hadn't completely forgotten, but most of last night was fuzzy. The words were clear in his head but his mind couldn't process the words. The words seem do stick at the tip of his tongue. With his werewolf senses he felt Anna's presents approach the room and lean against the door.

Anna quietly lingered in the door way of the library; she silently observed them as they studied the painting before them. She leaned against the doorway as her eyes scanned the room, and instantly she locked her eyes on the map. There was something about that picture that made her felt she couldn't take her eyes off of it. "So what does this all mean?" she suddenly spoke up. In perfect unison Carl and van Helsing both looked back at her then turned back to the map.

"We aren't quite sure yet, but we know it definitely has to do with you and Dracula." Carl informed her, without looking back. She quietly stepped into the room and stood behind Carl. She stared at the painting once more. "Do you remember what you were saying last night?"

"Honestly, I don't" she replied with sincerity. Strangely she couldn't remember most of last night either, only that she dreamt that velkan came to her and told her to say some phrase in Latin, and then she was being shaken awake by van Helsing. "I'm sorry" she said a little embarrassed.

A silent voice in the back of her mind kept repeating the Latin phrase she had dreamt about, she could hear the words but couldn't seem to speak them. Soon Dracula's children would be unleashed and they could do nothing to stop it. Neither of them could make heads or tales of anything. None of this made sense. Every clue they had lead back to this map, one way or another they would have to find Dracula's castle and do what ever was in their power to stop him.

"Maybe we should go back to castle Frankenstein, just to investigate." Carl suggested as he walked over and sat down behind the desk and began to flip through one of the many books that were stacked on the desk.

"We have already done that remember? I was empty." She said with a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Carl may have a point," he said turning around to face Anna and Carl, "maybe we should go back and search the castle for some kind of clue."

"Fine let's go now." Anna said quickly as she turned and headed for the door, but van Helsing caught her by the arm, stopping her. He turned her around causing her to face him.

"You're not going anywhere, at least not now." She gave him a harsh look.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked rebelliously.

"Dracula will find you easier if you're out in the open, so you're staying here." He said tightening his grip on her arm as she tried to pull away. She gave him a murderously look.

"I'm not a child, you can't tell me what I can and can not do." Her voice rising. She pulled her arm back, trying to break his hold on her.

"No your not, but I was sent here to protect you, and not once have I failed an assignment," he jerked her closer to him "and I'm not planning on starting to any time soon." He said forcefully, their eyes locked into a poisonous glare. Anna's eyes slowly tinted to the eerie ice blue, she was getting mad.

Van Helsing felt his anger rising also, her rebellious attitude was starting to annoy him. But he knew she wouldn't back down until she got her way, but then again, neither would he. So instead of letting her go, his grip tightened even more, which maddened Anna even more. The monsters they were becoming started taking over. A low hiss came from her throat as her eyes narrowed. "Let me go." Se demanded in a forceful voice as she jerked her arm back trying to loosen his hold on her, his hand only got tighter. Her fury built up in her eyes, causing them to glow.

He gave what sounded like a deep faint growl. "Give me one good reason to." They stared at each other for another long minute. He could see it in her eyes that she wasn't going to say anything, and it was no use in fighting, so he loosened his hold.

But before he could let her have her way, she pulled her arm loose and stared him dead on. "Fine!" she yelled in his face, turning on her heel stormed out of the library like a spoiled child.

It took a while for Van Helsing's anger to subside then he slumped into a chair drained, and sighed. "I don't know how much more of this we can take." and looked toward Carl who was a little afraid of the tantrum they had both just threw. He then pulled his hat over his face and slid down lower into the chair.

"That's interesting; I never thought I would her you say something like that." Carl joked lightly trying to lighten up the mood. Van Helsing turned his head towards Carl, his hat covered his face but Carl could sense the glare that he was giving him, Carl quieted for his own sake and skimmed through the book once more and suddenly stopped on a certain piece of information. He read it to himself slowly, and then he spoke up.

"I have some important information, I suppose, if you are willing to listen." Carl said sarcastically, he looked at van Helsing again who was giving him the same hat covered glare.

"What?" he muffled tiredly from under the brim of his hat. They didn't have time to waste, but he calmly waited for the friar's reply.

"Well, it says here that, the complete transformation of the vampire curse won't be fully complete until the first kill." Carl said intellectually. Van Helsing perked up a little; maybe there was a way to save Anna.

"So that means she isn't all the way a vampire?" he asked uncovering his face and slid up in his chair slowly.

"Well technically yes, but we have to restrain her from killing someone, because it says here "the curse wont be complete until the first kill" but," Carl stated reluctantly, his eyes still on the sentence he was reciting. Van Helsing slowly rose from his chare and slowly paced toward the desk where Carl stood.

"But what?" he asked stepping closer.

"There is one exception" Carl said slowly.

"And that is?" he asked.

"But if blood passes the victim's lips, the person may become undead." He said with out looking up from the page.

"So let me get this straight, if Anna kills someone, she will be a full fledge vampire, but if she just drinks blood then?" van Helsing questioned.

"She will become a vampire, but not a full one, it's hard to explain." Carl replied, closing the book and looking up.

"What will happen if we kill Dracula, will she die along with him?"

"its hard to say, personally I believe, that if she just drinks the blood alone, she will become a vampire, in addition, she wont die when you kill Dracula," Carl said as he opened another book, "and that if she kills an innocent person, she will one of his brides, and she may die if you kill Dracula."

Van Helsing ran that thought through his mind for a while. "Then all we have to do is prevent her from killing anyone, or drinking blood period, and she will be alright?" Van Helsing inquired.

"I suppose, but it won't be as easy, as it sounds." Carl stated quickly glancing up at van Helsing.

"I know, but it's my job." Van Helsing declared, as he adjusted his hat and quickly walked out of the library. It may be a challenge but he wouldn't give up, giving up was for failures, and he was everything else but a failure. And he didn't plan on adding that name to the list.


	6. the night before

Ok it's me! I know I haven't updated in a long while, a really long while, it I kind of had writes block. I still do but I'm trying. Ok let's start. I have gotten a few reviews saying that Dracula is in fact Anna's ancestor. Well I know that and you all know that, but in the movie it looked like that was a problem so I'm just going to roll with it, savvy?

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me for it.

Darkness washed over the quiet town as night fell. As a rule the town folk locked themselves in their houses during the few days of the full moon. As the dark of night stetted the town, tonight was the night before the full moon, van helsing's first full moon.

Van Helsing tiredly slid off the back of the large horse he seated upon, and lead it to the stable. He had just returned from castle Frankenstein and came yet again, empty handed and frustrated. They were running out of options, and as much as he didn't want to show nor believe it, he was scared. Heavy rain began to fall as he entered the dark valarious manor. Something was odd about the manor tonight, it was darker than usual. Without the torches lit; the whole house seemed to sit in deafening silence.

But why was it so dark? It was never this dark, not even at night. Not like it was a problem to him, because of the werewolf bite he could see more clearly in the dark, but it was still weird. He cautiously stepped through the pitch black corridors. His eyes slowly scanning the rooms and halls nothing really in particular, but something just felt off.

A cold draft brushed through the hall and a high creaking noise soon followed. He walked farther down the hall into the armory to find an open window. The creaking of the window's hinges echoed through the empty hallways as the as it swung back and forth. He walked over to the window and forced it closed. That's when the pain came back.

Like before, he felt as if his bones were popping and bending, changing shape. But this time his vision clouded over with a red film. Then the world seemed to disappear. He staggered back and slammed into the wall. He herd the quiet sound of breaking glass tore muffled by the fog as he fell to his knees.

He gasped as the stabbing pain of glass piercing the skin on in his right palm, clearing the fog. Van Helsing blinked rapidly as his vision slowly cleared. He looked around once the fit had fully passed. Broken glass lay around him in small shards. He must have knocked something over, that's what probably broke the window. Then a sudden stab of pain shot up his arm. He examined his palm closely. He grimaced as he pulled the long piece of glass slowly out of his hand.

Rain water dripped down the window seal and trickled across the floor and mixed with the blood from his hand. Then another strong draft came through the window and carried the scent of his blood the hall. The scented wind traveled corridors and filled very room.

Anna's eyes instantly snapped open.

I know I know its too short and I could have done way better, but I'm getteing over writers block so it may take a few tries to get back into full swing. but I promise the next one will be a tad bit longer andI hope a bit better. read and review please.


	7. desire

Alrighty, I'm glad that some of u liked the crappy chapter, ok I'm starting to get over WB so yay me! Ok I promised you a slightly longer and slightly better chapter so here's another go. (Note: I know this scene may spring a few questions, but can u roll with it please?)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, so don't sue me for any of it.

Van Helsing slowly staggered to his feet. He closely examined his wounded hand. The cut wasn't too severe but it bled for such a small cut. He tore a small part of his shirt and pressed it against his hand to stop some of the bleeding for know. The soreness from his fit began to subside as he walked down the dark quiet corridor.

Anna sat on the far side of the library alone, wide awake. The breeze that had come in earlier had brought in a faint yet almost delicious scent that filled the room had woken her up as fast as it had come in. The quite sound of foot steps slowly crept into the silence. Gradually the footsteps got louder, and as the footsteps grew louder the wonderful smell grew stronger. The intoxicating smell was strongly familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The footsteps as well as the smell, was so close it was almost hypnotizing. She wanted what was giving off the aroma, no she needed it. Then suddenly the sound stopped right at the door. And the scent was stronger than ever. She waited for the door to open.

Van Helsing stopped at the door to the library. He then slowly pushing he door ajar and stepped inside, somebody was in there. He walked to the middle of the room were the window shone bright with moonlight. He listened closely to see if he could hear anything, the very, very faint sound of breathing.

Anna watched Van Helsing search the room. There was something about him tonight that just made her, feel attracted to him somehow. The pungent smell filled he room was so intoxicating she could hardly think straight. Her head throbbed with each beat of his heart. Her chest ached with desire. She couldn't take the silence, she wanted him. She needed him. She finally spoke. "Hello, Mr. Van Helsing."

Van Helsing quickly turned around and looked to were Anna's voice had come from. There he saw two glowing blue orbs, floating in the dark. As he walked closer he could see her more clearly. She was leaning back in a chair legs crossed, with an almost seductive smile, twirled her figures in her dark curls. The look in her eyes was strange though, the look of, desire. She demurely stood up gracefully walked into the moonlight. Her skin seemed almost luminous in the pale light. Her eyes looked were almost freighting and inviting at the same time.

Anna looked Van Helsing over then quietly inched closer; the smell was coming from him. She stared into his eyes, he looked almost frightened. _"I bet I could change that"_, she thought. She got a little closer without breaking eye contact, then without thinking pressed her lips to his.

Van Helsing was stunned, Anna was kissing him. He admitted he felt a small bush and pull attraction, but he hadn't really thought of her that way, he then began to kiss her back.

Anna still wasn't satisfied; she thought by kissing him would fulfill her desire, but the kiss wasn't enough, she wanted more. She moved to his neck, the feel of his pulse against her lips made her crazy. All her reason materialized and her lust took over.

It wasn't until over almost a minute he felt something wasn't right. _"This isn't Anna, something's different." _He thought, and then things started to make sense. _"Wait a minute,"_ he looked down at the blood soaked cloth that covered his wounded hand _"my hand,"_ he realized,_"my blood."_ That's why she kissed him; He had to stop her before she went too far. "Anna, Anna stop." he said as calmly as he could but she wouldn't stop. "Anna!" nut nothing changed, it was like she was in another world. He cautiously reached into his pocket and took out a small crucifix. "Forgive me" he thought then he held it then took her hand and pressed the tiny cross against her palm.

Anna let out a shriek and pulled away as the small cross burned her skin. She stared at the small burn mark on her palm, nothing severe but it still hurt. Panting, from pain and surprise, she gave him a poisonous look. Neither of them spoke. Then out of pure anger and blood lust she lunged at him.

With matching strength they clashed, werewolf curse against vampire curse, evenly matched, almost. With all his strength Van Helsing pushed Anna back across the room, and in pure instinct, pulled out his dart shooter and as she was getting up to get back at him, he shot two darts into her chest. He watched in guilt as Anna tried to keep her eyes open the she slumped to her knees and passed out.

Van Helsing walked up to Anna's sleeping body. "I'm sorry for doing that again" he then picked her up and slowly took her to her room, and laid her on her bed. He looked down at her. "That was too close; we are running out of time." He whispered softly, but little did he know that in just a one day time, all hell would break lose.

I know the end is a little weak, but at least the story was better. Hope u like it ill update soon, read and review.


	8. false epiphiny part one

Ok I'm finally updating. Wowsers go me! I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much, so here we go. Oh one more question, should I edit the last chapter? Make it more detailed? I don't know you tell me? Ok? And another thing, does it bug you that I use the name van Helsing instead of Gabriel? I don't really like using the name Gabriel it kind of makes him sound like a weenie well to me it does, so sorry about that.

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me for it.

Shortly after Anna opened her eyes it didn't take her long to figure out where she was. Anna slowly she sat up on her bed as a wave of dizziness and a montage of what had happened earlier that night figure. She noticed two small holes in her shirt near her shoulder where the two tranquilizer darts had been. As her eyes scanned the dark room and she felt the slow creep of déjà vu, she felt the way she did the night that Dracula had bitten her, in her bed, alone, in the dark, but this time she wasn't confused and she was far from anything but tired.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, walked over to the door, before she even put her hand on the handle she already sort of knew the door was locked, it was.

'_This was Van Helsing's doing'_ she thought. Out of frustration she forcefully slammed her palm against the door, and with a loud hard crack, the securely locked door swung open, nearly flying off the hinges. Shaking off her dismay, she slowly stepped out of her room into the dark hall way. Her quiet cautious footsteps quickly turned a fast stride, her heels clicking against hard stone floor. She had to find van Helsing; she didn't know what she would say to him once she found him, but all she knew was that she needed to talk to him.

She quickly brushed past the library, and then suddenly stopped in her tracks, and then slowly pacing backwards she stopped and peered into the darkened library. Some one was in there. She turned slowly and quietly walked into the darkness. She stood quietly in the middle of the room for a long second. Then the sound of some one else's breathing joined hers. Her eyes searched the room frantically to find the source of which the breathing belonged to. Then someone grabbed her from behind, clasping an iron grip over her mouth. Then a rather causal but playful voice broke the silence, "hello Anna."

"_Aleera"_ her mind revealed as the cold blew into her ear. The strong hold over her mouth slowly began to lift. Allera strode across the room and sat smugly in the chair by the window. "What, no hello?" she said teasingly twirling her fingers in her hair indolently.

"What do you want?" Anna commanded softly to the vampiress, with her hands on her hips.

"The master demands you to come, he's waited long enough for you but he feels we should take charge." She stated and bored.

Van Helsing sat in a chair by a large window, staring into the night watching the clouds clear from the sky exposing the almost-fill moon. Slowly van Helsing's keen senses picked up the faint sound of Anna's soft voice. Something was odd, a female voice joined hers. She was talking to someone, but whom? Panic slowly started to creep into his chest, as the list of suspects slowly narrowed down to one female person that could get into the manor undetected. He sprinted down the halls trying to make it to Anna before she did something that they would both regret, hopefully.

Ok I know a tad bit short and a little weak, I got tired, sorry.but the next chapter will be better promise. Read and review.


	9. false epiphiny part two

Ok. Me again, less talk more story. I'm so sorry this took so long I'm trying to make the story as good and as less confusing as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own famous stuff so don't sue.

Note: this may be a tad short too.

"So how have you been the past few days? Have any interesting dreams?" aleera taunted smiling evilly. Anna just looked at her in annoyance, the smirk on the vampire's' face bugged her.

"I don't have time for this…." Anna turned and quickly headed for the door when Aleera's words stopped her dead in her tracks.

"He'll kill you Anna." the pitiless words hung in the air for a long stale silence. Anna turned around to face her and stared at Aleera in slight confusion. Aleera smirked mercilessly. "It's his job isn't it, the monster slayer?" Anna wanted to say something, anything but she stayed silent.

"He killed marishka, he killed Verona and he killed your brother, what makes you think he will spare you?" she prodded ruthlessly.

"No, he wouldn't do that, he told me so, he said he was sent here to keep me alive, and he's never failed a mission." She told the vampire sitting in front of her with a little twinge of uncertainty in her voice. She attempted to leave once again but Aleera was already in front of her by the time she turned fully around. _'He wouldn't kill me....would he?'_

"Before or after he put you to sleep and locked you in your room?" that nearly knocked Anna off her feet. As she repeated the words she had just spoken things began to make some sense: knocking her out and locking her in her room. Was he really planning to kill her?

"How do you know that?" she asked nearly whispering out of mix of confusion and a small bit of fear.

"I know more about you than I should." walking closer toward the uneasy gypsy princess. Aleera loved to watch her squirm. She wasn't really fond of the job the master had sent her to do. She wished she could just kill the stubborn brat and get her out of the way, but that wouldn't make the master very happy. And if the master wasn't happy there would be no peace. "Is that what you want? To stay?" she spoke smoothly, skillfully masking her jealousy.

"No" Anna regretfully whispered to herself.

"Well then I'm going to give you a choice princess, you can either stay here and die, or come and live forever with me the master." Aleera spoke carefully slowly luring her in masking the jealousy in her voice.

"Alright" Anna whispered quietly.

Van Helsing ran through the dark bleak hallways as he ran toward his destination. He listened closely trying to recognize what the voice that conversed with Anna's was saying. His running slowed to a stop as he listened to the voices. The words that the voice was saying sounded slightly familiar. It was in a different language, Latin. The words slowly decoded themselves in his mind. When he finally processed the words he began to run again he needed to stop her from doing anything they both would regret. He was almost there. (Weak yes I know but I'm trying).

Anna stood in front of a large mirror even though aleera was in the room with her it looked as if she were alone just like when she was at the masquerade ball, but something was wrong with her reflection, she looked almost transparent. It felt like the dream she had, she was in the dark, in front of the mirror, watching her reflection disappear, watching herself disappear.

"dont worry you wont miss your reflection once its gone, you will forget you even had one after a while, now, come." aleera said calmly beckoning her closer to the mirror, but Anna didn't move. "Are you coming?" she asked slightly frustrated.

Van Helsing ran until he finally saw the doors to the library open. "Anna!" he yelled as he ran towards the door at top speed, but before he could reach the door a cold wind blew through the hall causing the double doors to shut in his face.

"Well what's it going to be princess? You don't have to come if you don't want to, it's alright with me." She spoke over the racket. "_Because believe me I would be happy to leave you behind." _

Anna listened to van Helsing beat on the door, calling her name telling her not to listen to aleera, this confused her even more. Should she leave or should she stay? "I can't just leave." Anna spoke quietly.

Van Helsing beat harder on the door. He had to stop her he had to get to her.And then finally with all his strength ripped one of doors off its hinges. He ran into the room and searched for her. "Anna! Anna!" But it was too late. "Anna" he whispered sadly to himself. The room was empty, Anna was gone.

In know I could have ended it way better but I didn't know how to end this so I did it the best I could so sorry. So you likey? Again I'm sorry I took so long. Read and review.


	10. the door

Hey everybody it's me! I'm updating finally! I'm still getting over writers block and I'm starting to get back into the swing so bare with me. So I'm going to shut up now and here's the story!

Note: I might have to retells most of this scene. Three months for one chapter, damn writers block.

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me.

"What have you found out?" Van Helsing asked without looking away from the painted map on the wall.

"Well, for one thing, I've learned that Dracula is the son of Anna's ancestor, valerious the elder". Carl stated pointing to the portrait leaning against the wall. "_Her ancestor?"_ van Helsing thought in slight confusion but his thoughts were interrupted by Carl's quick explanations. "But the whole story started in 1462, when Dracula was murdered."

"Murdered? Does it tell who murdered him?"

"No, just some fairly unclear reference to the left hand of god" he stated as he shuffled toward a table and held up an elaborate Latin text "when he died he made a convent with the devil, and he was given a new life, but the only way he could sustain that life was to drink the blood of the living, as the bible states 'the blood is the life', so he, the ancestor, siring this demonic creature when to seek forgiveness, that's when the deal was made."

"But as evil as he was, he wouldn't be able to murder his own son."

"Yes, so he banished him to an icy fortress to which there was no return" Carl stated as he opened a book and pointed to a sketch of a crude castle. _"Then the devil gave him wings"_ van Helsing's mind revealed. "But I'm not sure where the door is." The friar sadly stated.

"The door, the door..." he whispered to himself, then the idea rose up. "The door!" he enthusiastically walked toward the painting of Transylvania on the wall, Carl slowly followed. "This is the door, they just couldn't open it"

Carl searched the picture for any kind of crease but it was seamlessly molded to the wall, he scanned a little closer and notices some kind of Latin text. "Look an inscription" he pointed out; he read it quickly only to find a piece was missing.

"Latin…" he whispered as his mind quickly scanned the events that had happened recently, the door, Latin; it was all starting to come together. "Latin! Of course..., you remember when I told you Anna was saying some thing in Latin that we couldn't remember,I think this is what that was" he pulled out the torn piece of cloth with the Latin inscription the cardinal had given him and held it up. "That's what she meant that was what she was saying," van Helsing eagerly stood next to Carl and pointed to the text on the wall, "she was trying to open the door." He handed it to Carl. "Finish it Carl" he finished:

"Deum lacessat ac inaum imbeat aperiri…"

"In the name of god, open this door"

A thick crystal frost washed over the painting, when it cleared it left behind a large portrait mirror. "A mirror?" Carl questioned stepping closer.

An image of Anna and aleera in the library flashed through van helsing's mind quickly, he remembered that though she was in the room she was with someone else but in the mirror she was alone. "Vampires don't have a reflection in the mirror." He added, _"But why?" _

"Maybe to them it isn't a mirror at all" Carl seemed to answer his mind's question. Van Helsing walked closer to the mirror's surface, stared at his confused reflection and cautiously pressed his fingers onto the mirrors icy glass. As his fingers passed straight through, his had went cold, fluidly he pulled his hand out and revealed snowflakes. He looked back at Carl eagerly, walked toward the wall and pulled a torch off the wall.

"Are you coming? I could use some help." He said in a calm friendly voice looking back at Carl before he waked through to the icy fortress.

"I'm right behind you." He said assured him calmly pulling another torch off the wall and walking slowly towards van Helsing. Van Helsing closed his eyes and took a breath and stepped through the mirror to the other side.

Ok I know short but informative. You waited three months for that yeah I know. I had todo my own little short verision of this scene, i tried, and i hope the next chapter will be a tad bit longer k?Read and review.


	11. giving in

Hello all its me! Finally! I know you guys wanted a sex scene, but I have some bad news, I regret to inform you all that due to the lack of imagination in that area, I cant…… ok I'm lying I have lots of imagination in that area, I just can't organize it into this kind of genre and/or story and time period without making it sound…well…dumb. So in general, I don't do sex scenes, graphic sex scenes, for the genre…yet. I'm working at it. Well I guess I could if I really wanted to, but… you know…any ways I'm really sorry... Don't hate me ok.

Note: sorry this one is so short, too short for my taste. But I worked really hard on so enjoy. dont hate me if its not to your likeing mmk?

Disclaimer: I don't anything famous.

Anna sat on a red velvet couch in front of a large window in one of the larger chambers of Dracula's castle. She stared into the sky, thoughit was heavily clouded, some of the moon's light still shone through and slightly lit a small part of the room, castingfaint shadows. Her eyes scanned the rest of the dark interior behind her; there wasn't much to look at. It just looked like a big dark cave. She then closed her eyes as thoughts began to leave her head slowly. This place probably would have terrified her years earlier, but right now she didn't really feel anything.

Almost every human trait Anna had, emotional feelings along with what she had considered important thoughts, were starting to dissipate. She didn't feel guilty about leaving. She didn't mind the cold of the snow anymore; she could vaguely remember emotions: she couldn't remember what crying felt like. Or even how to cry. She was also forgetting things so simple like names and faces of people she knew very well, including her brother; what was her brother's name? And what happened to him?

After a few seconds, _he_ was in the room. His sudden presents made her eyes instantly snap open, but instead of the usual instinct to look behind her, she just smiled and stared back out the frosted window. She could feel him slowly coming up behind her. Every time he inched closer, without making any sound whatsoever, her heart would beat faster, leaving her in the sate of complete suspense. Her heart practically stopped at the sudden touch of the back of his fingers skimming down the left side of her face. She couldn't even remember why she hated Dracula in the first place. He was being so good to her. Then her mind instantly went blank when Dracula slid his arms around her waist. Running her palms along the soft velvety surface of the couch, Anna closed her eyes and took a deep breath as he went for his apparent favorite part of her, her neck.

This valerious girl was absolutely delicious, was the exact thought that past through Dracula's mind. For a couple reasons, one, she was still a little bit human, so her skin was still warm, well warm to his standards. He always enjoyed when his brides were still human, it gave him a sense of control, and two she was quiet. He not only got rid of an enemy he gained an ally and a new bride. It was such a great idea turn her instead of kill her, but then again, all his ideas were great.

She sharply gasped as he sank his teeth into the bare skin on her neck, he then began to kiss her once more. she could feel the warmth of her blood dripping down her collar bone, and soaking into the chest of her shirt. This wasn't like the last time he kissed her at all, it was completely different, this time she wasn't afraid, this time she completely forgot what a monster he was, and this time she wanted him too. She lay down on her back as she gave in and returned his kiss.

Aleera angrily bit her fingernail as she jealously watched them from afar. she could remember when he used to kiss her that way.Aleera knew from the start that she wouldn't like Anna here. It reminded her of when he turned marishka. She wasn't so perfectly happy sharing with Verona but when the young blond came into the mix, three seemed somewhat of a crowd for her taste. Of course she felt sorrow for her sisters when they were killed, but that also meant more attention for her, but with this gypsy brat stealing her master away, she wanted her gone even more than before. It was up to her to dispose of her, and of course she would be perfectly glad to do it too, but how? '_Since the monster hunter doesn't have the nerve to do it himself... or maybe..._Her mind stopped short. _'maybe he does'_ if she played her cards right, '_He will'_

And with her usual smile she shrank back into the shadows.

Thus ends another very short but informative chapter, I know it was way too short. the reason I didn't put van Helsing into the chapter because I wanted to focus on ann/drac like you guys so strategically asked for, and to focus of how aleera gets jealous. Mm k? Read and review.


	12. we meet again

Hey everybody it's me... Guess what I don't have writers block, IM SO HAPPY! HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, this story is only gonna last a few more chapters well here's your new chapter, I worked really hard on this so enjoy! HAPPY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me.

With the simple task of scaling the castle gates (well easy for him) getting into the castle was easy enough, but now it was just a race against time, he had so many priorities; he needed to find and save Anna, save Frankenstein, save the world and save himself. Now the hard part had just begun. Both he and Carl had been carefully wandering the halls of the lair not too long but long enough to plan out their next move. He was fully aware that once he passed through the door that anything was possible and he was fully prepared to do what ever it took to finish his job.

Van Helsing led the way up winding stairs Carl followed behind, when they reached the end of the stairs they came to a vast room. He walked in cautiously and realized that the object in the middle of the room was syringe floating in some kind of clear glasslike substance. "The cure…" Carl whispered as they both walked closer. Van Helsing put his fingers up to the glasslike surface put quickly pulled his fingers away as he felt something move behind him. He turned around and quickly surveyed the room, it looked empty, then something moved in front of him. There were two of them and he had a feeling he knew who they were.

"Were not alone" He murmured to Carl as he reached the sliver stake at his side. There was a loud crash of thunder, a flash of lightening. Then a big gust of wind came in and all the torches blew out, leaving them all in the dark. He handed Carl the stake and told him to get out, and van Helsing just stood there listening, once he was alone he began to notice there was dull aching behind his eyes, he felt he familiar pain of another fit, he fought the wolfen feeling that tried to take over, another reminder one of what he had to do. As the pain began to go away, he felt someone come up behind him. He grabbed his gun from his jacket.

A pair of gentle hands placed themselves on his arm and slid slowly up to his right shoulder, his gun clanged to the stone floor an. A pair of lips came to his ear "welcome back" the voice whispered gently, then another pair of hands gripped his other arm, The hands on his right side let go but the one on the left stayed, her hands slid across his back and gripped his shoulders as she slid the jacket off his shoulders. Her hands gripped his shoulders and the voice whispered again "yes we missed you" both voice sounded practically the same. She brought her lips down to neck; he could feel her breath on his skin. He couldn't tell how long he had been standing there She began to dig her nails into the skin on his arm, until Frankenstein's cry snapped him out of it.

His hands slowly met hers and began to slowly peel her hands off of his arm away. She moved from behind to in front of him and she inched closer, all he could see was a pair of bright blue eyes. Without breaking eye contact he carefully pulled a smaller stake out from his belt and slid it between them, all the way up to the her chin. She backed away slowly her eyes moving from the stake to him. Then she smiled, "you won't kill me"

"Try me" he slid the point down to her chest, she just smiled and leaned into the point. "But Honestly Anna, I don't plan to." They just stared at each other as he held the stake between them like a sword.

Ok I will continue this in the next chapter so read and review please. I know it's a bit short and I'm juggle two stories right now so, tell me what you think.


	13. forgiven

Hello! I know exciting isn't it? Can you believe I started this a year ago? Man I'm such a slacker, oh well. Updating!

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me.

Anna a slid her fingernails lightly on the cool metal playfully as she spoke "You're not very skilled at lying Mr. Van Helsing" she smiled at him while looking down at her hands.

"You're here I would have thought you had other priorities"

"You know why I'm here"

"Do I?" she asked

"Its funny I never thought of you as the one to play mind games" he commented.

"Life is full of surprises"

Again her teasing was beginning to bug him, they were wasting time and he wasn't getting through to her, _'I guess I have to play her way' _he thought. He thought quickly.

She quickly glanced up at him and noticed he had a small grin on his face. "Is there something else you find funny?" She asked without looking at him.

"well" he began "I just always thought you wanted to evenge your family bykilling Dracula...not joining him" he said matching her tone.

There was a sudden clear rigging sound as her nail scrapped along the metal, her smile dropped. Her eyes snapped up and met his. "Really" her stare was cold.

They both stood in the dark both eyes locked. Anna gripped the stake in her right hand intending to pull it out of his grasp, but instead of letting go he held on to it with equal strength. Her grip tightened andThey held on to each end without breaking eye contact. After a matter of seconds the stake snapped in half, the ringing of the metal echoed in the room but they still didn't look away from each other.

Anna was the first to look away; she slowly glanced down at the broken piece of metal in her hand, and then looked back up at him. They stared each other down for a few more moments, and then in almost complete unison they threw the metal aside and practically lunged for each other.

Dracula paced through the busy, very pleased with the progress and how close they were getting without interference. He herd the bellowing Frankenstein let out and looked toward the far side of the lab were the dwergi were holding him down. In an instant he was sanding beside the table looking down at him. "You should be happy, that you are finally fulfilling your purpose, giving your life is an honor" he leaned in closer "consider yourself honorable" And he smiled evilly as he stepped back and watched as the dwergi strapped him down to the table.

Van Helsing grabbed Anna by her wrist and pushed her back, slamming her back into the hard stone wall, with a force that would have killed her. He pinned her there, his dark figure looming over her, he made a low growling sound as he held her in place. He could feel her pushing against his attack trying fight back or at least break free. He felt what was left of her humanity, her pulse pumping faintly against his palm. Wait….a pulse…..?

Suddenly Anna wilted. He felt the tendons in her arm relax and watched her as she slumped against the wall. She bowed her head and her hair covering her face. She began sliding towards the ground. He was literally stunned from her sudden surrender that he still held onto her. When she final made contact with the floor a he compulsively let go. He looked at her still confused, the thought her still having a pulse honestly surprised him, the small hint of life reminded him that this wasn't a monster, this wasn't one of the devil's minions this was Anna, scared confused Anna. He cautiously knelt beside her.

Anna buried her face in her hands. He placed his hand on her shoulder she jerked her shoulder and made what looked like a failed attempt to shake it off. "I'm sorry" she apologized timidly, resting her head on her knees. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I'm sorry for everything" sighing she rested her head on the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know what's wrong with me" she felt his hand slide across her shoulders as her wrapped his arm around her.

"Nothings wrong with you" he pulled her closer to him, but she pulled away.

"But it's too late to do anything now"

"No it's not too late, we still have time, but it will be if you decide to give up."

This time she leaned closer "you still trust me after everything?" he nodded lightly, their faces were inches away from each other, then the next thing they knew their lips touched it was different Then the last time, this time it was innocent and the whole world seemed to disappear for that moment. Their lips parted and then she scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder, a sudden feeling that everything was going to be fine "do you have a plan?" his arm tightened around her shoulders.

"When have I ever been without one?"

"Aw" a feminine voice suddenly spoke out; interrupting them. They both looked up to see aleera's light eyes floating in the dark. "How sweet"

Ok there's another chapter, id thought id leave you on another sad excuse of what I consider a cliffhanger. And I'm sorry it's a bit short, I can fix it if you want me too. sings in an annoying way and does a little dance I made them have a moment! Yay! A real moment! I tried not to make the scene fluffy, but I guess it was I dunno; now I'm rambling, I'll shut up now. Read and review, tell me what you think please!


	14. remeberence

Ok ok ok! It's me finally! I know I'm happy too. You don't think the story is moving too fast is it? Just wondering, Ok…on with the story!

"How sweet" her florescent eyes glowed in the dark. Anna awkwardly quickly got to her feet and van Helsing did the same. They felt like they way a young couple would feel being caught by a parent, off guard and little embarrassed."Reconciliation" she said with sarcasm and mockery.

_'its time to end this now'_ Then a look of annoyance quickly replaced aleera's smile as she began to walk forward "I knew it was a mistake for him to turn you" suddenly she was gone Anna looked around quickly, then in seconds she appeared in front of her and slammed Anna back into the wall so hard a long crack formed along the wall's surface. "I knew it was a mistake to bring you here" The more Anna tried to break free the more aleera's hands pinned her shoulders down with such force. She smiled and stroked her face in a way a mother would a child "And I think….." her hand slowly slid from herface to around her throat. "You've been here long enough" as her fingers closed around her throat, she smiled as Anna tired frantically to peel her hand away.

Everything was seemed perfect for those split seconds, Anna was going to die and she and the master could finally be together, but her thoughts were rudely interrupted as the feeling of some kind of acid was thrown on her, she instantly recognized the cold burning of holy water, _'the hunter, how could I forget about him'_ she thought furiously, shell have to get ride of him too, picking Anna up by her throat and jerked her face to face with her, "I'll deal with you after" she said venomously then basically with every fiber of or her being, smashed Anna back into the wall. Pieces of stone fell as some of the wall caved in.

Anna lay on the stone floor she didn't have the strength to get up. Her head felt cracked in more places than one, she tired her hardest to force her eyes to stay open but she was losing that battle too. She was tired of fighting, and it was too late for her anyway, giving up, laid her head on the ground. But when she closed her eyes, memories started flooding back rapidly…. being bitten, and her encounter with van Helsing the night before, then she suddenly began to remember her brother, the day her brother "died", when she discovered her was a werewolf, "velkan" she whispered quietly to herself her family, her mission to save her family…… _"He killed my family leaving me alone in this world_" she herd herself saying, then her eyes snapped open.

You know what…..I think I'm going to end it here for now, yeah. I may or may not go back and edit this chapter, and maybe a few others, still debating on that...and I'm sorry its short though really I am. As you know this story is almost over, so I want to keep this story running as long as I can, I'm really trying to make the chapters longer but if I do that ill get one chapter out every 6 months and that's sad, so yeah…. Read and review please... Don't hate me……review………. Please please please don't hate me.


	15. fighting back

Ok everyone its mee! Alrighty I'm finally updating, here's the deal, I'm writing two stories right know and I'm in the process of writing an epic so….yeah, and I have school and such so I'm doing the best I can ok? I'm going to try for the life of me to make this as long as I can ok thankie, and thanks for not totally hating me. (oh I want to make a small note: if you notice that in some chapters/stories that there are song references is because I listen to my ipod when I write, gets me in the zone sort of speak, you'll notice it more in my GG fic, so just if you noticed that that's why.)

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me.

Van Helsing looked at Anna lying on the ground not moving, he didn't really know what to think just then, aleera had slammed her into the wall so fast it didn't really give him anytime to react, he watched as she turned away from her prey and moved towards him.

Now that Anna was down for now she would have to deal with van Helsing, she moved in closer but before she could say or do anything she felt a kind of tugging on her gown, like someone was holding on to it. She turned around to see Anna, completely fine and looking very mad, gripping her sleeve. She returned her stare and yanked her sleeve away. She turned completely around and stood face to face with her nemesis.

Anna stared into the eyes of her opponent, she had somewhat of a renewed strength, much stronger than ever before, and she felt as if she could take on anything, emphasis on anything. Anna stepped forward and in a second slammed her fist into aleera's flawless face and sent her into the opposite wall. "Who's weak now?" she said almost evilly. She looked up to see van Helsing just standing there, she looked at him "go," she motioned toward the doorway, "go, I'll be….." but she was cut off by behind suddenly pulled from behind and thrown across the room.

Van Helsing could do nothing but watch, but he believed that she would be alright. He quickly went down the stairs and headed for the tower where Dracula had set up the laboratory. A plan was forming in his mind, but he had to be quick, he had just enough time to free Frankenstein and stop Dracula's plan. It was almost midnight, and his time was almost up.

Anna got to her feet, she was getting tired of fighting with her and she wanted to end this, tonight. She closed her eyes and she could feel aleera's presents behind her, she turned around quickly and caught her by the arm and pushed her away and in unison they grabbed each other by the throat. Aleera tightened her hold and dug her nails into the kin on Anna's neck and slowly, gaining the advantage, slowly pushed her back towards the wall. Anna resisted by doing the same, but something caught her eyes, over aleera's shoulder she could see the pedestal with the antidote floating in the clear jar.

With all of her strength pushed aleera into the pedestal, it crashed onto the floor and the clear fluid spilled everywhere some must have gotten onto aleera because she began screaming about her face, but Anna wasn't listening, her eyes followed the syringe as it rolled across the floor and clanged against the wall.

She thought, with aleera down for a little it would give her time to get out without her noticing. She ran toward it and picked it up. The bare flesh on her palm began to burn she winced but didn't let go; she quickly darted out of the room, down the stairs and into the hall. Rain was falling hard as she ran out onto the catwalk, she caught sight of Carl. "Carl!" She called out to him.

"Anna! There you are" he said to her. She panted the pain in her hand nearly unbearable. "Are you aright?" he asked.

"Carl….. I ….have…" but she couldn't finish, she held out her hand because she could hardly talk. She peeled her fingers away from the syringe her flesh raw and burned. Carl took it quickly and she clutched her hand to herself. He tried to get a look at her hand but she waved him off "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded "I'm fine for now" the pain was beginning to ease, she continued "That's the cure we need to get it to van Helsing before midnight" he nodded, then she suddenly stopped. She could sense aleera's presents she was close, she was behind her, and she quickly turned around and was suddenly tackled by aleera's flying form. Carl scrambled away and watched as the big bat monster pinned Anna's to the ground. "Carl, take the antidote to van Helsing" she called from under her attacker "now!" obeying Carl quickly got away.

"This has gone on quite long enough" aleera said venomously.

"Ah finally we agree on something" Anna retorted back.

And thus ends another chapter, woooooooo yeah! Alright! Go me! Ok so….yeah. I'm happy to say that this was a TINSSSY bit longer mhmm. So tell me what you think please! I love getting reviews they keep the story going so if you want a good story... then review damn it! Hehe naw I'm playing but I do love the reviews good go boosters. So Read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

Ok….hi. It's me. I'm finally updating, I know it took long enough but I've been working on two other stories wink wink, I also have school, tests and I have speech qualifiers on the week end so I'm a bit ragged right now and to top it off I think I'm catching a cold soo I'm doing my best k. and I know I'm totally ignoring Carl and Dracula, I'm really trying to put them in more but I assure you there will be more in these last few chapters, Dracula I mean. So, oh and one note as you can notice I'm not real good at fight scenes yet, I'm learning, I'm good at torture but not fighting hmmm.

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me. Cuz if I did id marry Hugh jackman (Hand cuffs wrist to Hugh jackman, he mouths out "help me")

Van Helsing ran through the castle's corridors at top speed. With Anna taken care of all he had to do was focus on was freeing Frankenstein and stopping Dracula in time, this was the hard part, it was all just a matter of timing. He winded up a flight of stone stairs slick with rain water, he was close.

Anna faced off with her opponent, water soaking them both from head to toe. Their strengths equally matched now so it was now they both stood unmoving. Anna was done with pre planned moves, she was out of tactics and now it all came down to this. But she had one problem, though they were equally matched aleera had one advantage….she could fly.

A bolt of lightening struck the cat walk and aleera was gone instantly. Anna took this as a chance to get off of the walkway, she ran down the halls. She didn't really know were she was going there was no time for thinking. She didn't realize she was running faster than shed ever before, her surroundings was a blur, when she finally came to a stop she realized where she was; the room were she had spent time with Dracula. She stood in the silence; she looked over the room quickly, everything was the same only except the large picture window was broken open letting the elements in. she walked slowly over to the velvety couch. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers over the velvety surface; her skin tingled as brief memories blinked inside of her head of what happened, not too long ago actually. _His hands on her shoulders, his lips on her neck_…her eyes snapped open suddenly frantically trying to clear her mind.

An odd feeling came over her, she couldn't quite recognize it but she had felt it before. She cautiously walked toward the broken window, the glass crunching under her shoes, she peered out the window and glanced down, then up at the tower were the lab had been assembled, she knew she had to get there but she couldn't shake this weird feeling, suddenly she realized what the feeling was, she was being watched. Suddenly a big white blur busted through, wrapped its talons around her neck and pulled her through the glass.

Ok. That's it for this chapter. It's really really really really really short I know but I need to post something, at least its something. When I have more time I'll post a longer one but this one is just going to have to serve as a fix k. read and review. oh and one more thing, you dont mind that I stop nameing the chapters beacuse im running out of cleaver titles it that ok? dont hate me. RR.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello my dearest readers tis I! I'm finally updating huzzah! See I've been going through some…stuff lately I'm ok in all but school and stuff yeah. Anyway here I am once again and I'm here. Oh and again I may have to retell some of the story so yeah….

(Note: I know that some of the fighting seems a bit repetitive but I'm working on now stuff k?)

Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me

Van Helsing made it to the top of the platform where Frankenstein was being positioned. Lighten would strike occasionally but nothing really too close, at least not right then. He made his was carefully on the platform's wet surface, over to him. He then began or rather attempted to un-strap the prisoner.

Dracula strode through the busy laboratory thoughtfully. Everything was going according to plan. Or so he thought. As he approached the hole under the ceiling where the platform was, he noticed something was amiss, he looked up and with his clear superhuman eye he could see what van Helsing was doing. More annoyed than angry he narrowed his eyes as he stared straight up. "If you want something done right…" he said to himself as he began to transform into his true hell beast form, he laughed himself into the air straight through the hole in the ceiling.

Anna blinked rapidly, trying to clear the water from her eyes. The white demon before her was a blur but she couldn't deny the fact that aleera wasn't going down without a struggle. "is this worth the struggling?" she asked as she began to transform back into her human form. Quickly Anna ripped the vampire's hand away from her throat

"I'm not sure, you tell me" Anna said breathlessly as she got to her feet. She leaned against the wall next to the broken window she looked up quickly to see aleera staring her down. They simultaneously locked eyes. There was a flash of lightening and the next thing she knew she was on the floor of the room again, she wasn't sure if she had fallen or aleera had pushed her. She had landed her side, on several pieces of broken glass. she got to her knees attempting to get up, only to be defeated by being kicked back to the ground. Aleera pinned Anna by her shoulder to the ground with only her left foot, she looked down at her sweetly "Anna, love, there was something I have always wanted to ask you" she bent down so that she was hovering over her, "by killing all of us what do you really expect in the end?"

Anna knew exactly what she was doing, she was playing the your-all-alone-in-the-world card, but she wouldn't buy it, Anna felt around the ground among the bit and pieces of glass, suddenly getting an idea, "after everything?" she said playing along, she stared into the vampire's dark cold eyes "starting with you…" Anna's hand came from the dark and with all of her strength plunged it into aleera's chest. Aleera stared at her, her mouth open but she stayed silent "silence." she twisted the piece of glass digging it deeper. Anna scrambled back as aleera screamed. She watched as she slowly began to turn into dust. Anna sighed closing her eyes and resting her head on the stone floor. The sound of a loud in human screech followed by a crash of thunder snapped Anna to attention, she picked her head up got to her feet and headed toward the tower.

Woooooo ding dong the witch is dead…hehe. I know again it's really short, a new record of short, but like I've been saying I've been busy and your lucky I updated this year, and hey at least I got the story somewhere. I kinda feel like I'm ignoring the other characters, I'm working on that still, And I know I could have made the fight longer but aleera was starting to annoy me ya know, and I'm writing her dialogue, man I'm good! Wait ego….getting…too big. Well while I'm humbling myself tell me what you think


End file.
